


El diamante

by TiempoPerdido



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: BatCat, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiempoPerdido/pseuds/TiempoPerdido
Summary: Selina hace su vida después de que Bruce se marcha. Cuando está decidida a robar un valioso diamante, un misterioso “hombre murciélago” intentará detenerla.





	1. La fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin me he animado a publicar algo de nuevo. Este es el primer fanfic sobre BatCat que publico. Esta basado en algunas escenas que se ven en el trailer del último episodio. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día en que Bruce se marchó. Selina había corrido hacía el aeropuerto para despedirse de él, no quería sólo tener una simple carta, quería una despedida real, cara a cara. Pero ella no pudo llegar, lo único que obtuvo fue un avión alejándose por el oscuro cielo de Gotham y el corazón destrozado.

Con el tiempo Selina construiría su propia vida. Era una excelente ladrona y utilizó sus habilidades para sobrevivir, hasta que lo tuvo todo; un lindo departamento, alimentos para ella y para sus gatos, lindos vestidos para infiltrarse entre la alta sociedad y conseguir valiosos objetos para luego cambiar por dinero y más cosas. Entonces siguió utilizando sus habilidades para hacerse de bonitos objetos como joyas preciosas o cuadros pintorescos.

Su ultimo objetivo sería un bello diamante que se encontraba en la joyería más lujosa de Gotham. Probablemente valdría una fortuna en el mercado negro. Luego de ese golpe podría vivir tranquila en su departamento o quizás se iría de vacaciones a algún lugar como Roma o a donde ella decida a último momento.

Estaba pensando en como ejecutar su plan. Sabía que iría por la noche, esquivaría la seguridad y todo eso que ya sabía cómo hacer. Pero durante sus preparativos una noticia inesperada que escuchó por la televisión la dejó anonadada.

_“Bruce Wayne ha regresado a Gotham”_

Selina vio en su tv como los periodistas rodeaban un auto con vidrios polarizados en el aeropuerto. Bruce acababa de subirse, pero nadie lo había visto. Se quedó mirando como los reporteros hablaban sobre Bruce. Nadie sabía a donde había estado exactamente, ni siquiera ella.

En sus ratos libres Selina lo recordaba. Esos momentos que vivieron juntos hace años atrás. Eran tan jóvenes y habían vivido tantas cosas, ella le dijo que estaría siempre para él cuando la necesitara. Y aun así él se fue, dejándole sólo una carta. Esa maldita carta.

Todo este tiempo ella se preguntaba, ¿dónde estará? ¿qué hará? ¿habrá conocido a alguien más? Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Hasta que finalmente se mentía así misma diciendo _“¡No me importa Bruce!”_ y se ponía a hacer otra cosa con tal de olvidarse por un momento de él. Pero era complicado, él siempre estuvo en su memoria.

Apagó el televisor y tiró el control remoto hacía la cama asustando a uno de sus gatos.

⸺Lo siento pequeño.

Selina tomó su traje negro, sus guantes con garras y los dejó listos para la noche. Ella robaría ese diamante y nada la detendría o al menos ella pensaba eso.

Lo que escuchó sobre Bruce en la tv aún no se había ido de su mente. Según dijeron los reporteros habría una especie de fiesta de bienvenida donde él joven Wayne hará su primera aparición y mostraría sus proyectos para crear una nueva Gotham.

⸺¿Debería ir? ⸺se preguntó en voz alta.

Ella dio un suspiro y fue hacía su guardarropa a buscar un elegante vestido para asistir a esa fiesta de bienvenida. “ _Ni siquiera un llamado u otra maldita carta. ¡Volvió y actúa como si nada!”_ Pensó mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas.

La noche cayó sobre Gotham City, Selina se preparó y se infiltró en esa fiesta. Había muchas personas conocidas de la alta sociedad de la ciudad y personas que ella conoció hace mucho tiempo atrás, como Edward Nygma que probablemente estaba para realizar algún tipo de juego extraño con acertijos y cosas así. A Selina no le interesaba mucho, a menos que el hombre se metiera en sus asuntos.

Alfred Pennyworth estaba ahí. Como siempre, siendo fiel a su amo Bruce. Había envejecido un poco desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Era obvio ¡había pasado una década! Por suerte el hombre se había recuperado de las heridas que le causo ese maníaco de Bane. Selina se acercó a saludar al mayordomo que observaba la gran maqueta de Gotham que adornaba el salón.

⸺Entonces, ¿esta es la nueva Gotham de Bruce? ⸺dijo Selina y Alfred giró sorprendido al verla. ⸺me gustaba más la anterior.

⸺Selina, que maravilloso verte de nuevo.

⸺No puede volver después de diez años y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. ⸺Selina fue directa. ⸺¿dónde está?

⸺Me temo que los viajes por el extranjero no han aumentado el respeto del amo Bruce por la puntualidad.

Selina miró a Alfred aún enojada, ella se despidió del mayordomo y continúo dando vueltas por la fiesta esperando que Bruce hiciera su aparición y por fin confrontarlo.

Pero no fue así, él no llegó. Eso hizo enojar un poco más a Selina. 

Hubo algo de caos debido a la actuación de Nygma en el evento. Selina colaboró en detenerlo y cuando todo se había terminado ella se marchó.

Tenía planes mucho más importantes que hacer esa noche.


	2. La joyería

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El encuentro de Selina con el misterioso hombre murciélago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten!

En las noticias hablaron del evento en donde Selina estuvo presente. El único que no se presentó fue el protagonista de esa fiesta, Bruce. Según dijo su confiable mayordomo a los medios de prensa el joven Wayne tenía otros compromisos que atender. Selina hizo una mueca de desaprobación hacia la tv cuando escuchó eso.

La noche estaba algo agitada, en las noticias decían que Penguin había salido de Blackgate recientemente y que había estado haciendo declaraciones contra el comisionado. Mientras que Nygma se presentó a hacer caos en esa fiesta y también se hablaba de una revuelta en Arkham.

⸺¡Bien! Nadie estará atento a la joyería. ⸺dijo Selina mientras se acomodaba sus guantes con garras.

Salió saltando por las azoteas sintiendo el viento helado de la ciudad en su rostro. Se sentía libre, sentía que podía hacer lo que quiera cuando quisiera. Y con esa actitud de confianza se infiltró a la joyería.

Esquivó todos los láseres de seguridad fácilmente gracias a la elasticidad de su cuerpo y su habilidad para hacer acrobacias.

Cuando llegó hacía su meta, ella contempló el diamante. Era grande, brillante y valioso.

Sus garras podían cortar el vidrio que lo cubría, así que comenzó a girar su mano de forma circular cortando ese vidrio y dándole acceso directo a ese bello diamante. Ella estiró su mano y lo tomó.  _“Es mío”_ Pensó. 

Cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos volvió a admirarlo por un momento y luego lo guardó en su cinturón. Comenzó de nuevo a esquivar los dispositivos de seguridad para luego marcharse.

Pero antes de llegar a la ventana de la oficina principal de la joyería por donde se escabulló para entrar alguien la detuvo.

⸺¡Alto! ⸺dijo la voz grave de un hombre misterioso.

Selina giró y lo vio quedándose sorprendida. Al verlo sintió una sensación de familiaridad en la figura oscura al frente de ella. Como si conociera a ese hombre de algún lugar.

⸺¿De qué se supone que te has vestido? ⸺dijo al ver mejor su traje negro, tenía una capa y orejas saliendo de su máscara. ⸺Mira, yo llegué primero aquí. Ahora si no es mucha molestia debo irme.

⸺Debes devolver ese diamante.

⸺No. No lo haré. ⸺dijo e intento salir por la ventana.

Pero antes de levantar un pie el hombre misterioso le lanzó una especie de shuriken extraño con forma de murciélago que quedó clavado en la pared.

⸺Bien. Quieres pelear. ⸺dijo dándose la vuelta y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Lanzó las primeras patadas al hombre, ella era rápida y pensó que podía detenerlo rápidamente. Pero no fue así, el hombre murciélago esquivó todos los ataques que ella le arrojó. Y él estando sólo a la defensiva no intentó atacar a Selina.

⸺¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ⸺dijo ella aun pateando intentando golpear al hombre. Hasta que finalmente lo logró. Una patada directo a su rostro que él no pudo ver venir. Cuando se distrajo atontado por el golpe ella saltó por la ventana.

Corrió por una azotea y luego saltó hacía otra y otra. Cuando finalmente pensó que se había alejado lo suficiente de la joyería se detuvo y suspiró observando la gran urbe oscura que era Gotham.

⸺Selina. ⸺oyó una voz algo cambiada pero bastante conocida detrás de ella.

⸺¿Bruce? ⸺preguntó girándose rápidamente.

Sorprendida se dio cuenta que el misterioso hombre murciélago estaba ahí. Y era nada más, ni nada menos que Bruce Wayne. _“¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había algo en él!”_ Se dijo así misma en su mente.

Ella sólo lo observó y negando con la cabeza para si misma la alegría de verlo de nuevo, se puso seria y volvió a girarse en dirección a la ciudad.

⸺Selina. Debes devolver ese diamante.

Es la primera vez que se veían cara a cara después de tanto tiempo y él sólo quería recuperar un diamante que ni siquiera le pertenecía, eso le provocaba aún más ira a Selina.

⸺No está bien lo que estás haciendo, Selina.

⸺¡Y desaparecer por diez años dejando sólo una carta tampoco está bien! ¡Menos aún volver y actuar como si nada! ⸺manifestó irritada.

⸺Selina…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, en el lugar sólo se podía escuchar a lo lejos el alboroto de la ciudad y el viento helado que corría golpeando sus rostros. Fue un momento de reflexión para ambos.

⸺Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora? ⸺Selina rompió el silencio un poco más calmada.

⸺Lo siento. Debí haberme despedido correctamente, lo sé. Pero no pude.

Selina no contestó. En su mente volaban todos los recuerdos de aquellos días. La pelea contra Bane, la charla en las escaleras del GCPD y cuando ella corrió al aeropuerto… el avión alejándose y su corazón destrozándose.

⸺No creas que te perdonaré así tan fácil. ⸺ella volvió a girar para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

⸺Lo sé.  ⸺contestó él.

Selina continuaba enojada, pero también estaba alegre de verlo de nuevo, de saber que él estaba bien… de saber que él está en Gotham nuevamente.

Ella suavizó la mirada y comenzó a acercarse a él para observarlo desde cerca, para ver en detalle su traje negro, su cinturón lleno de instrumentos, su máscara y hasta sus orejas puntiagudas de murciélago. Ella examinó cada centímetro de su cuerpo de la forma más sensual posible, dejando a Bruce paralizado totalmente.

Selina colocó su mano en la mejilla de Bruce y lentamente comenzó a acercar su boca a la de él. Los corazones de ambos latían aceleradamente dejándose llevar hasta que sus respiraciones entre cortadas se juntaron y ellos finalmente se besaron.

El beso fue lento y apasionado e hizo que ambos por fin se sintieran como en casa, en su lugar en el mundo.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, habían pasado tantos años separados pero ese beso fue como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Su amor seguía intacto.

⸺Fue bueno verte Bruce. ⸺dijo Selina yéndose, ⸺Pero… como dije antes. No te perdonaré tan fácilmente.

⸺Selina…

⸺Y por cierto… ese diamante es mío ahora. ⸺ella sonrió y saltó hacía atrás dando un giro en el aire aferrándose con su látigo y sus garras a las fachadas de los edificios linderos para luego seguir su carrera por las azoteas alejándose de Bruce quien se quedó parado observándola.

Una vez que llegó a su departamento Selina se quitó el traje, se puso su ropa de casa y se tiró en su cómoda cama acompañada por sus gatos sosteniendo el valioso diamante en sus manos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella obtuvo lo que quería y mucho más…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que subiría el capítulo el fin de semana, pero se los traigo ahora porque creo que no sobreviviré al final de Gotham y a Avengers Endgame jajaja. ¡Espero les haya gustado este simple fic! ¡Y gracias por leer! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no soy una gran escritora pero pretendo ir mejorando con la práctica, cualquier error que vean haganmelo saber, por favor.  
> Después de rendir mis exámenes en la universidad publicaré la parte que sigue de esta historia.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! Y ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
